Days to Remember
by DevilsDaughter1089
Summary: Falling for a childhood friend is hard. Especially if you're working with his enemy, and you can't remember anything from the past. SonicXO.C Might change rating later... :p
1. Chapter 1

**Days to Remember**

**Breanna and Breanna's mom belong to me! Everyone else belongs to Sega**

**Breanna's P.O.V**

"_Mommy!" I cried as my mom started to walk away from me._

"_It's ok baby girl, this man will take very good care of you, I promise I'll be back soon."_

My eyes shot open and I looked at the scar on my wrist.

"Yeah mom…he's taken great care of me."

"Breanna get your ass over here!" I heard Eggman yell.

"Y-yes sir?" I walked over to an angered, over-weight human being.

"Quit daydreaming and go search for that blasted blue hedgehog!" He roared and I noticed a black and red hedgehog snicker.

"Shut it emo face!" I yelled and he fell silent.

"Now Breanna, this is Project: S.H.A.D.O.W, he was created by my grandfather over 50 years ago and he will be helping you kill Sonic. Follow my orders, or he'll be getting rid of you, permanently." I looked over at the hedgehog and saw an evil smirk on his face.

"Yes sir, I promise I will follow your orders and destroy Sonic the Hedgehog." I had an emotionless expression on my face as my eyes flickered back to Eggman.

"Good, your mother would be proud of such an obedient young lady such as your self. Now go find me that hedgehog. Oh, and bring him back alive, I want to kill him myself." On that note he left the room and it was just me and Shadow. He remained silent.

"Do you ever talk?" I asked, but there was no answer.

"Hello?"

"Answer me."

"Yo! Hedgehog with the attitude! I'm talking to you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs."

"Humph…" He crossed his arms.

"Well, that's better than nothing…" I started walking out the door when someone swept me off my feet. I turned my head and was looking into cold, crimson coloured eyes.

"Put me down you perv!" I shrieked.

"Ugh…Just call for help and our little hedgehog friend will come running." He rolled his eyes.

"Why would he-"

"Just do it!" He growled.

"Ok, ok. Help me! Somebody-"

"Your really bad at this, let's end it right now." Shadow rolled his eyes again and brought out a shotgun. It was pointed to my head and I let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Someone help me! He's gonna shoot me!" My voice squeaked and tears rolled down my face.

"Hey Shads, what are you doing picking on an innocent girl like that." I looked up and saw a blue hedgehog with bright emerald green eyes. Shadow let go of me.

"Go get him, obey Eggman." He whispered in my ear.

"Obey Eggman…" I repeated and tackled Sonic to the ground.

"Must obey Eggman."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You work for Eggman!" Sonic seemed shocked.

"Yeah, she does, she's got a pretty bad past." Shadow laughed.

"Not that she remembers." He continued laughing.

"What did he do to her!" He was struggling to keep me away from clawing at his face, while trying not to hurt me at the same time.

"Just a little mind control, Breanna, I think he's had enough for one day. _Sleep_." Suddenly, my body went limp, and my mind shut down.

I woke up laying on a couch, with faces of strangers surrounding me, the only face I recognized was Sonic. He had a worried expression on his face, but was relieved when I gave him a weak smile.

"Guy's she's awake!" I pink hedgehog squeaked and I instinctively moved to a defensive position.

"Bre, it's ok these are my friends!" He laughed and I looked confused.

"_Hey Bre come and get me!" A little boy laughed._

"_I can't run as fast as you!" I tripped and fell onto the ground._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, I'm ok!" I giggled._

"Breanna?" Sonic poked me.

"Oh! Sorry!" I blushed.

"As I was saying, these guys won't hurt you, stick with me and everything will be fine!" He laughed and I nodded. I noticed the pink hedgehog staring at Sonic.

"Why don't you introduce me to your, uh, friends." I smiled.

"Yeah sure! The pink hedgehog is Amy Rose, the red echidna is Knuckles, the two tailed yellow fox is Miles Prower, but everyone calls him Tails, and he's my best friend, the rabbit is Cream and her little blue bud is Cheese, and you already know me." He winked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." My smile got wider.

"And you hit on my Sonikku and you'll get a mouthful of my Piko-Piko hammer!" Amy glared.

"Amy, she just woke up, cut her some slack." Sonic muttered

"Sorry Sonic." She whimpered.

"Well, who are you and why are you here?" Knuckles roared.

"Uh, um, uh…" I stuttered.

"Um, Sonic said Eggman brain washed her, if we're gonna get answers it would be from him…" Tails, who seemed really shy mumbled.

"Tails is right guys!" Cream piped in.

"We should get Breanna here settled in for first." Sonic cut in.

"She can stay with me!" Amy smiled evilly.

"No…I think since she knows me better she can stay at my place." Lots of strange glances were shot in Sonic's direction.

"Ew, guys! We're not gonna sleep with each other! That's just weird!" Sonic's eyes went wide. I let out a small giggle.

"Fine…" Amy growled.

"I'll show her around! Sonic smirked and lifted me up.

"See yeah guys!" And we were off. Everything around me was a blur.

"How fast are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Faster than the speed of sound!" Sonic laughed.

"So, we're going so fast that we're breaking the sound barrier?" I blinked.

"Someone's been doing research." He smirked.

"Yeah…I guess…"

**Eggman's P.O.V**

"What do you mean you just gave her to Sonic!"

"I told you, I got her to attack him, put her to sleep, then told him he could keep her. Trust me I know what I'm doing." Shadow frowned.

"Why! I could've used her! She still had years ahead of her!" I yelled.

"…Just trust me Doctor. It's hard to explain."

"I want her back! Her mother told me not to give her to that hedgehog! She belongs to me and me only!"

"What happened to her anyway?" The hedgehog's ear twitched.

"It all started when she was 7 years old…"

"_Sonic come back!" She called to a very familiar younger blue hedgehog._

"_Come on, you can run faster than that!" He laughed._

"_No! My legs hurt!" She let out a small whimper._

"_If you don't run faster I'll have to kiss you!" The hedgehog stopped and stood centimetres away from the little purple hedgehog._

"_Sonic I can't!" Tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Don't cry Bre, you'll become faster." He wiped away her tears._

"_Thanks Sonic!" A smile grew on her face and she kissed Sonic's cheek. His face turned bright red._

"_Breanna honey come home. NOW!" A light blue fox grabbed the girl by the wrist and started dragging her._

"_I told you to stay away from him!" She yelled._

"What happened after that Doctor?" Shadow seemed surprisingly interested.

"Breanna's mom slapped her, brought her here, because we were…very close then. And she forgot about the speedy blue rodent."

"I'll go get her back, not sure why you don't want her near Sonic, but ok." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You will in time Shadow, just give it time…"

**Breanna's P.O.V**

**Sonic set me down under a tree.**

"**Why'd you bring me here." I cocked my head to the side**

"**I don't know, it's just pretty…" He shrugged. I looked up at the tree and grabbed onto a branch.**

"**What are you doing?" He gave me a strange look.**

"**Climbing the tree." I stated and swung my legs over the branch.**

"**Catch me if you can!" I yelled and quickly jumped from branch to branch.**

"**Remember, I'm the speed king!" He smirked and started following me. I hid in the leaves.**

"**Breanna, where'd you go?" I could tell Sonic was a branch under me, by the sound of his voice.**

"**Boo!" I swung upside down making Sonic jump.**

"**Jeez, you made my heart stop!" Sonic growled. **

"**Oh well!" I giggled and climbed higher.**

"**I'm staying right here!" Sonic called.**

**I fell silent when I noticed a pair of ruby red eyes staring at me.**

"**Sleep." My mind went blank, and my world turned black.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Days to Remember: Chapter 2**

"_Mommy why can't I play with my friend?" Tears filled my big brown eyes._

"_He's nothing, but bad news sweet heart, trust me."_

"_But he's really nice!" I tried to run. The fox known as my "mother" grabbed my wrist._

"_Are you going to be a good little girl now?" She held a knife millimetres away from my wrist and I shook my head stubbornly. _

"_I didn't want to do this…but…" She dug the knife into my wrist and I howled in pain, hoping that someone, anyone, would help me through this misery._

"Breanna."

"Breanna?"

"Earth to Breanna, do you copy!" My eyes opened.

"Huh?" I blinked a couple times.

"Eggman wants you!" Bokkun said in his squeaky robot voice. He was the only one I didn't completely despise, even if he did annoy me.

"Yeah, ok." I rubbed my eyes and started walking.

"Ms. Breanna, you're awake!" Decoe chirped.

"It's about time! Eggman's waiting for you, he's just down the hall!" Bocoe piped.

"Thanks guys!" I ran down the hallway.

"You wanted me?" I asked hesitantly and looked up at the "evil genius."

"You and Shadow are going to go find Sonic again, this time, you won't fail."

"But…I can't hurt him…" I started to tear up.

"He has so much more than me, a life, friends…Just those two things…is more than I'll have in my entire life… even if I lived to be a thousand." I could feel the tears slowly roll down my face.

"So, if I were to kill you right now, you wouldn't care?"

"No, I wouldn't…" I sighed.

"Well, you were an experiment gone wrong anyway." Eggman smirked and grabbed my throat. I started to cough and sputter. Doing anything I could to get in at least one more breath.

"Let's see if Sonic comes to save our damsel in distress. Shadow, watch her." Eggman threw me in a cage and glared at Shadow. "Don't let her get away this time." He growled and left. The last words he said to me echoed through my head… _experiment gone wrong…_

"_I'm an experiment…?" I asked myself quietly and stared at the scar on my wrist._

"_Am I…just another one of Eggman's robots…?" Tears filled my eyes._

"_Aw, is the little girl crying?" Shadow made a pouting face. _

"_No! I'm not! And I'm not little!" I growled and walked to the corner of the cage._

"_Sonic should be here soon…"_

"_I don't want him here! Just kill me now!" I screamed, but it was too late, the speedy blue hedgehog bashed through the door. He looked at Shadow, then at me in the cage._

"_Uh…Why do you have Breanna in a cage…?" Sonic stared at me quizzically._

"_She's been very…disobedient…in a way."_

"_Yeah Shadow! She's the disobedient one! He laughed. "That's a good one! Who's the one that gave her to me again?" Sonic smirked._

"_Me, but that's besides the-_

"_How would Maria feel if she found out you kidnapped an innocent little girl like that."_

"_Maria… Just take her! She's nothing, but problems anyway." Shadow stared at the ground._

"_THE DOOR'S LOCKED YOU IDIOT!" I yelled and ran to the cage door. "Eggman isn't that stupid."_

"_Heh, what kind of a challenge would that be. I'll be right back!" Sonic ran in the direction Eggman left in._

"_Who's Maria?" I broke mine and Shadow's silence._

"_Someone…" _

"_That's the best answer ever! I would have never thought that!" I rolled my eyes._

"_Whatever…" Shadow growled._

"_Who is she?" I asked this question a couple times with no answer. "PROJECT: S.H.A.D.O.W WHO IS MARIA!" _

"_Did anyone tell you how annoying you are?" Shadow sighed._

"_Aw, you hurt my feelings I'm going to cry in the corner now." I rolled my eyes._

"_Damn it…" _

"_What?" _

"_Hey…ugh…" I turned around to see Sonic covered in cuts, but was still somehow capable of holding a smirk on his face._

"_Sonic are you ok!" When he unlocked the door I hugged him and started crying._

"_I'm fine. Why are you crying?" He hugged me back awkwardly._

"_I was just scared, of being in that cage, I'm claustrophobic." I bit my lip. I didn't want to lie to him, but I was too shy to admit that I was afraid of losing him. He was the only person who excepted me as an equal. Not like Eggman, who treated me like a slave, or Sonic's friends, who looked at me like I was an evil demon, but equal._


	3. Chapter 3

**Days to Remember: Chapter 3**

"_I'll be good mommy! Just let go of my wrist! Please!" I struggled to get my mom to let go of my wrist,_

"_You haven't learned your lesson."_

"_I have! Just let me go!" I screamed._

"_Maybe…you should go live with a close friend of mine, he'll teach you how to behave."_

"_MOMMY NO! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE YOU! MOMMY PLEASE NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as she threw me over her shoulder. I tried my best to let her keep me at home.1_

"Breanna you sure daydream a lot." Sonic laughed.

"What?" I gave him a confused look.

"You're always daydreaming about stuff, you seem to be in your own little world."

"If only you knew…" I sighed and mumbled under my breath.

**Eggman's P.O.V**

"YOU SERIOUSLY LET HER GO AGAIN!" I screamed at the idiotic black and red hedgehog.

"You said she was an experiment gone wrong. Why do you want to keep her if she's broken?"

"Oh my god Shadow…Do you want to know why I want her?" I rubbed the side of my head, annoyed with the hedgehog.

"Yes Doctor, I do." His crimson red eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Well Shadow, YOU HAVE TO GET HER BACK FIRST!"

"Ugh… Fine…" I watched him storm off in a huff

**Breanna's P.O.V**

"Sonic…Can I tell you something?" I looked up at him shyly.

"Yeah sure Bre, anything." He smiled.

"Well…You know how I said…I was crying because I was claustrophobic…" I sighed.

"Yeah…"

"I lied.."

"Why were you crying then?" He looked at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"I-it was because I didn't w-want to lose you, b-because I think I might-" I was cut off by a pair of warm lips crashing into mine.

"I feel the same way Bre." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I was just too nervous to tell you."

"Damn it Sonic! If I knew that then I would've told you sooner!"

"Don't be mad at me!" He pouted.

"I'm not!" I leaned in to kiss him again when I noticed a familiar figure jump into a nearby bush.

"Breanna, what is it?" Sonic asked.

"In the bush." I whispered and pointed to it.

"I'm sorry I had to interrupt such a romantic moment, finding love, was never something I was good at."

"SHADOW! What the hell do you want!" Sonic pushed me behind him and crouched onto the ground in a defensive position.

"I'm here for your new girlfriend, someone's looking for her." He smiled evilly.

"Does she look familiar to you at all Sonic. Maybe, a friend from the past, a best friend, long forgotten, maybe you even thought she died. Look at her, real close, and imagine that sweet, innocent, carefree girl. Do you see the resemblance?" Shadow looked at me with a smirk on his face. Sonic turned around wide eyed. He had tears flowing down his face.

"B-Bre? Like the Breanna I used to have chase me around when we were 4 or 5? The one I threatened to kiss when she wouldn't run fast enough. The little girl who almost cried every time she did something wrong?" He looked at me, then back at Shadow. "Is that her?" He whispered. "Is that the girl I've been looking for since I lost her."

"Yeah Sonic, that's her." Shadow still had a smirk on his face.

"Breanna I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" He hugged me tightly, tears still running down his face.

"It's ok Sonic, I didn't know either…" I started crying too. The boy from my daydreams…was Sonic…

"I searched for you everyday, hoping I'd find you again. I asked your mom where you went, and she told me you got sick and moved in with a relative… after a while I assumed you were dead! I love you, I've loved you since I met you, those big brown eyes, your smile that could light up a whole city, the fact that the only thing that upset you was when you made someone mad or sad…Those were and still are the great things about you, along with a lot more…" He soothingly ran his hand through my hair and I cried into his chest, with his free arm wrapped around me securely. It made me feel safe, knowing he'd do anything to keep me out of harms way.

"Aw how touching! Too bad I still have to take her away from you." He laughed and took a step closer.

"Shadow…Think for a second. How did you feel when G.U.N took Maria away from you. You watched them take her away, they shot her and all she wanted to do was go see Earth right? She pushed you into the capsule so you could live life for you. She wanted you to protect people and make them happy. Look what you've done. You're about to take someone's loved one away from them, just like the G.U.N agent did to you. She was your best friend too. Well she's my girlfriend AND my best friend." Sonic started tearing up again. "Please don't make her go away again…I need her."

"Maria…" The darker hedgehog stared at the ground for a second.

"Shadow…She'd want you to do the right thing." Sonic's voice was hardly audible.

"Just this once, I won't take her away, but I'll be back…" I could see tears forming in Shadow's eyes and I ran up to him.

"I'm sure Maria's proud of you Shadow, she's probably watching over you right now, and smiling, glad that you're keeping me safe from evil." I gave him a hug. "Thank you Shadow…" I looked up at him and smiled.

"It was just this once…" He detangled himself from my grasp and walked away.

"I never knew he had a soft side…" I murmured.

"He doesn't show it very often…but it's there." Sonic smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm glad I found you Bre…"

**This is my favourite chapter so far! I found it adorable! Shadow has a heart ;) Eggman's gonna be pissed…for the third time…IF Shadow goes back to him that is ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Days to Remember: Chapter 4**

**Eggman's P.O.V**

Shadow should've been back with my little purple hedgehog by now. Then again, The blasted blue one probably got in the way. Ugh I hate him so much! Why couldn't he just, I don't know, go ruin someone else's evil plans and make my life a whole lot easier.

**Breanna's P.O.V**

"I love you Sonic!" I smiled brightly.

"I love you too Bre." Sonic pulled me into his lap with his arms wrapped around me tight.

"Isn't Amy going to kill me now that I'm dating you?" I looked at him worriedly.

"I won't let her lay a finger on you." He whispered in my ear.

"That's good, I don't think I need a hammer in the head, I've already lost most of my memory. Besides these weird flashbacks…" I giggled.

"That means it's slowly coming back though." Sonic started moving closer to my face, centimetres at a time, till I could feel his warm breath.

"Uh…" I blushed.

"Nervous?" Sonic chuckled. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I jumped at the chance to get out of kissing him. It's not like I didn't want to kiss him! Believe me I did. It's just, he makes me so nervous, and, what if I messed up, or maybe I had bad breath, or maybe I was a bad kisser!

"No your not!" Sonic's arms snaked around my waist pulling me back into his lap. "The door's open!" Tails walked into the room. "You are not leaving my grip, at all, you stay here with me." Sonic whispered in my ear, his breathing in my ear made me giggle.

"Uh…Am I interrupting something?" Tails looked at Sonic, and then at me.

"No, what's up buddy?" Sonic smiled. I was obviously not going to be a part of this conversation.

"It's about Breanna. I did a little research on mind control." The fox twisted his tails nervously.

"So tell us what you got!" I watched Sonic's eyes suddenly light up.

"Well…Since Eggman was the one who put the mind control on her, he's the only one who can break it…" The twin-tailed fox bit his lip.

"Damn…that sucks… Anything else?"

"Nothing that we already know. If we say 'obey Eggman' then-"

"Shit…" I watched Sonic's eyes go wide as my face turned expressionless. I was in a stance ready to attack my target: Sonic the Hedgehog. I had him pinned to the couch, making sure he wouldn't be able to attack me, not that he'd want to hurt me anyway.

"Breanna, please! You don't want to do this!" The blue hedgehog pleaded.

"I must obey Dr. Eggman."

"Breanna, please, I love you more than anything, don't kill me, please!" I grabbed his throat and threw him at a bookcase. A glass vase smashed into a million little pieces on his head. Blood seeped from his head to the floor. The warm, sticky, crimson coloured liquid, slowly making its way down his body and all around him on the ground.

"_Breanna, I love you more than anything…_" The words echoed in my head. _"Must obey…Eggman…"_ There was a louder voice…telling me to follow my mission. _"I'll love you forever. Obey Eggman." _I gripped my head in pain as the words, the memories, the confusion started to fill my brain.

_*flash back :D*_

"_Sonic I have to tell you something before I leave." _

"_Where are you going?"_

"_My mommy said I'm not supposed to tell anyone…"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yeah…Well anyway, I wanted to tell you that I-I like you…"_

"_I like you too Bre, you're my best friend!"_

"_No, I like-like you…"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yeah, it's ok if you don't feel the same way though. I understand._

"_I like you too…"_

"_Really!"_

"_Yeah, I'll love you forever."_

_*End of flashback*_

"S-Sonic?" I blinked a couple times and picked myself up off the ground. The puddle of blood was now surrounding Sonic.

"Bre…You ok now? Ugh…I'm dizzy." The hedgehog tried to stand up, but landed back on the ground with a loud _thud_.

"Sonic!" I cried and ran over to him. I placed a hand on his head. The cut was still gushing blood.

"Tails, do you think you could grab me a bandage to wrap around Sonic's head?" I turned to the yellow fox who had cowardly made his way into a corner. I watched him run upstairs.

"T-thank you Breanna…for not killing me." Sonic gave me a weak smile, I could feel my eyes tearing up and Sonic brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I'll get you all fixed up…" The tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm sure you will." He was still smiling when his eyes slowly started to close.

"Sonic no!" Don't close your eyes! You can't die!" Even though I would've completed my mission for Dr. Eggman, there would be a hole in my heart where my best friend, my hero, my saviour and my lover was supposed to be.

"I'm not dead baby…just sleeping." A laugh erupted from his lips. Tails came in with the bandage.

"Thank you Tails." I wrapped the bandage around Sonic's very bloody wound.

"Thanks." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Uh…I'm going to go now…" We both watched Tails leave before I helped Sonic up and lead him to his bedroom.

"Good night Sonic." I was about to leave and go sleep on the couch when I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Don't leave…" Sonic whispered.

"But Sonic…"

"Please, just lie here with me." He had his eyes shut, but the tone in his voice told me that he really wanted me there with him, so I crawled in next to him and rested my head on his chest."

"Thank you…" He murmured into my hair.

"Sonic…?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He opened his eyes. "What is it?"

"I love you." I softly kissed his lips. He kissed me back, enjoying the fact that I decided to kiss him after all. One arm wrapped around my waist, while the other tangled itself into my hair. I didn't want to pull away. I was loving every minute of it, but…he started pulling me closer to him…and he started kissing me with more passion and my nerves started to act up again, so I pulled away.

"Not tonight Sonic…" I sighed.

"Ok…" He looked disappointed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He gave me a sleepy smile before finally going to sleep.

"My best friend, my hero, my saviour, my lover…"

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I thought of this at 10:00 last night and worked on it till midnight, and I felt terrible when I woke up…so I hope you like it. OH! And reviews are greatly appreciated! I want to know how I can make this, and my other stories better! I love getting feedback! It's what makes me a better author! THANKS FOR READING! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Days to Remember: Chapter 5**

**Eggman's P.O.V**

Shadow still wasn't back with Breanna.

"What would take him so long?" I sighed angrily.

"Dr. Eggman!" I heard a familiar high pitched voice squeak out my name.

"What is it Bokkun?"

"Shadow isn't coming back Sir!"

"WHAT!" I roared.

"He said something about keeping a promise to a girl named Maria! Isn't that sweet! Who knew Shadow actually had feelings!"

"Bokkun, go check on the Chaos Emeralds."

"Yes Sir!"

**Breanna's P.O.V**

"Sonic wake up! I have to check your head!" I started shaking the blue hedgehog.

"No leave me alone!" He moaned and rolled over.

"Wake up lazy!"

"Try and make me!" He chucked a pillow at my face.

"Wow a pillow, I'm so scared!" I sat on Sonic's stomach and started beating him with it.

"That's it you're a dead little girl." Sonic's eyes shot open. "You have 20 seconds to run." He glared I instantly jumped off the bed and sprinted into a spare bedroom, hiding in a closet.

"I'm coming for you." I could hear Sonic's voice coming from the hallway. My breath started to quicken as I could hear his footsteps getting closer.

"Where are you Bre?" He was right in front of the closet door. "She couldn't possibly be in here." The door slowly started to open and I squealed.

"I found you." Sonic whispered and knelt down to eye level. I started to move backwards till I hit a wall.

"Damn it, I muttered. I looked up to see Sonic's emerald green eyes staring back at me. He had both his hands against the wall, keeping me from escaping.

"S-Sonic what are you-" My eyes widened.

"Shh, just relax, I won't hurt you…" He brushed my quills out of my face. "Such a pretty face, you shouldn't be hiding it under your hair." He smiled, also making me blush.

"But…" I looked at the ground nervously.

"Breanna, I love you." He lifted my chin up so I was looking him in the eye again.

"I love you too Sonic…" I smiled shyly.

"That's a good thing." He pressed his forehead against mine, and I could feel his breathe, again. Slow, calm, soothing. While mine on the other hand was quick and uneven. He gingerly placed one hand on my cheek, and softly kissed me. When he was sure I wouldn't struggle to escape, both his hands wrapped themselves around my waist securely, filling any gaps left between us. He gently bit my lower lip, begging for the opportunity to explore the inside of my mouth. After a couple minutes of thought, I slightly opened my mouth, letting his tongue slither in. A quiet moan left my lips.

After a couple more minutes, Sonic pulled away with a smirk on his face, both of us out of breath. I rested my head against the wall, breathing heavily. When I had my breath back, Sonic still had a smirk on his face. I gave him a pout.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." Sonic's hand moved down to my thigh, slowly rubbing it. It sent chills up my spine. I moaned again. Sonic, very pleased with himself, started sucking on my neck, making me moan louder. With his free hand, he took my shirt off and rubbed my sides.

"mmm, Sonic…" My voice was quiet.

"Shh…" His lips moved down my body.

"No, someone's at the-" The closet door swung open and we were exposed. Sonic, practically on top of me, while I was half naked, left only in a bra and a pair of sweat pants. Standing at the door, with her jaw dropped, was the pink, obsessive hedgehog, Amy.

"Uh…" I giggled awkwardly

"Hey Amy…How's it going?" Sonic bit his lip and passed me my shirt.

"Well, my day was pretty good, till I realized the love of my life was making out with a girl we hardly know! How long have you liked her Sonic!" Amy glared at me.

"Since I was 5..." Sonic sighed. "I never dated you anyway Amy, my love life is none of your business."

"You liar! You couldn't of loved her that long! We just met her a while ago! That purple freak is going to die!" Amy brought out her hammer and swung it around angrily.

"Amy calm down!" Sonic stood in front of me.

"She stole my man!" She screeched.

"Leave her alone!"

"Why! You were supposed to love me!"

"Amy…leave, or I'll have to make you." He clenched his fists.

"Fine!" Amy ran out of the house and I heard her slam the door shut.

"Well, I enjoyed that up until Amy showed up." I got up and dusted myself off.

"Same, we are doing that again, when we won't be interrupted." Sonic smirked wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah…" I blushed.

"Come on, we have to go see Tails." Sonic lifted me up and ran out the door.

**Eggman's P.O.V**

I reached into a glass container and grabbed a shiny green Chaos Emerald.

"This should get his attention." I laughed evilly.

"Are you going to use that to get Shadow back!" Bokkun flew around me, which was rather annoying.

"No, not that traitor, this person, knows Sonic a lot better than him, you could say…They're almost twins." I walked out of my base with an evil grin on my face.

**Breanna's P.O.V**

At Tails' workshop, Tails was working on some sort of device.

"Whatcha making Tails?" Sonic asked curiously, setting me down firmly on the ground.

"Oh! Hi Sonic, if this works, it should fix Breanna." Fix…? Everyone seemed to talk about me like I'm some sort of machine.

_I was hiding behind a potted plant, eavesdropping on my mom's conversation._

"_Take good care of her Eggman." My mom told the evil villain._

"_Don't worry, I'll take great care of her, she'll be in good hands."_

"_Feel free to take her apart if she doesn't listen to you…"_

"Stop talking about me like I'm a robot!" I ran out of the workshop and into a forest. I leaned against a tree, trying to catch my breath. It was so dark I couldn't even see what was in front of me. I looked up to see a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Hey babe."

**Hmm…I wonder who it could be! If you read the Archie comics you'd probably know…Anyway sorry for not updating in a while, busy, busy, busy. Well, thanks for reading! By the way, I appreciate reviews, I want to know how I can make my stories better, BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Days to Remember: Chapter 6**

"W-Who are you?" My voice was shaky as the unknown hedgehog got closer.

"I'm the best thing that ever happened to you." His arms wrapped themselves around my waist, bringing me in closer. I got a glimpse of his appearance. His blue eyes, green fur, black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves, green and black boots, along with twin scars on his chest.

"I meant your name!" I struggled to get loose of his grip, but the more I moved, the tighter his grip got.

"Scourge the Hedgehog, and may I just say, for one of Eggman's creations, you are very attractive." He pinned me against a tree.

"I have a boyfriend!" I hissed out.

"Oh, and who might that be?" Scourge ran one of his hands down my body.

"Sonic." I kneed him in the crotch. He fell to the ground with a scream of pain. I took the opportunity to run deeper in the forest, leaning against a tree when I almost knew for sure I was safe.

"Eggman was right, you are a mess, a hot mess at that!" I looked up to see Scourge crouched down on the branch above of me.

"How's you-"

"I'm your boyfriends…lets say, better half!" He laughed and jumped off the branch. "I don't think your boyfriend would know if you just gave me one little kiss." He grabbed my wrists tightly.

"Sonic's probably looking for me right now!"

"Wouldn't he be here already?" His eyes looked me over intently.

"H-He probably just…" My eyes started to become teary.

"Face it, he's not coming, no one will be able to hear your plea for help." He pressed his body against mine with a smirk on his face.

"P-Please Scourge, d-don't do this?" My eyes widened and my body shook uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, you're just too sexy…" He pressed his lips against my ears and slowly moved them down my body. My breathing quickened as fear took over my body.

"Just try being bad for a little while, you might enjoy it." He whispered seductively. Some girls would probably give in to his voice, his surprisingly very attractive appearance, but Sonic was the only guy I'd ever love, from now, until forever. I started to struggle, but this only made him want me even more, his hands tightened their grip on my wrist, making me screech in pain, and he began to kiss me roughly. Tears flowed down my face as I struggled to make him stop. He stuck his hands up my shirt as I cried, when I noticed a blue blur.

"Sonic!" I cried.

"Scourge! Were you about to rape my girlfriend!" Sonic's eyes were wide

"Ugh, killjoy." Scourge muttered and stood in front of Sonic. "So what if I was?" He smirked.

"Wipe that smug look off your face!" Sonic growled.

"Why don't you try and make me!" The other hedgehog laughed, until he got a punch right in the jaw.

"That's it blue boy! You're going down!" He spat out blood. "You're going to regret this!" He kicked Sonic right in the gut, making him fall backwards and landing with a loud _thud_.

"Leave him alone!" I jumped onto Scourge's back, knocking him off balance.

"Hey! Get off me you little brat!" He yelled. The perverted hedgehog slammed his back against a tree. I lost my grip and slid onto the ground.

"I'll be back for you later." Scourge let out a low growl and walked away.

"Breanna!" Sonic quickly ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"S-Sonic, h-he h-hurt m-me…" I showed him bruises I had gotten on my wrist and my waist.

"It's ok baby, I'll take you home and everything will be ok, I promise' He whispered soothingly.

"O-ok…" I cried into his chest.

"Shh, it's ok Bre, calm down, it's ok." He kissed my forehead and caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"Take me home?" I whispered.

"Of course." He carefully picked me up and carried me back to the house.

"Sonic?" I smiled sleepily.

"Yeah Bre?"

"Stay with me…" I placed a hand on his cheek before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

**Eggman's P.O.V**

"Scourge! What do you mean you don't have her!"

Sonic came and rescued her, I was…playing a little game first." Scourge had a smug look on his face, obviously pleased with his accomplishment, which I'd rather not hear about.

"Oh my god…" I sighed angrily

"I'll get her next time!"

"You better!"

**Breanna's P.O.V**

"Sonic, are you awake?" There was no answer. I rolled over to see him sleeping with his arms wrapped around me. I looked out the window to see only darkness.

"I'll be right back…" I smiled and detached myself from his arms, Sonic letting out a moan in the process.

I walked into the living room, with the feeling of someone watching me. I quickly shook off the feeling and stepped outside, to be caught of guard by a pair of bright red eyes. I let out a bloodcurdling scream before being gagged and tied up.

**Sorry for not updating! I was in Niagara Falls for a week! This was again, one of my late night chapter I wrote on my iPod, I don't think this chapter was the best, but then again I push myself too hard… THANKS FOR READING! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Days to Remember: Chapter 7**

I tried to scream for help, but no sound came out.

"Stupid gag…" I thought to myself. I was in a cave, surrounded by nothing, but darkness, and whoever my mysterious kidnapper was.

"I told you I'd only leave you that one time." A deep, but quiet voice called out. I looked around, seeing no one. So I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Oh yeah…" He took the gag off, but left me tied up on the ground. I realized it was Shadow.

"Thanks! So glad I can talk now!" I rolled my eyes. "How'd you find me? I hissed.

"I was watching-"

"You saw Scourge just about rape me!" I screeched.

"Yeah, you didn't do a good job at getting away yourself, Sonic's always there saving your sorry ass." Shadow chuckled.

"I can take care of myself!|

"How well did you get away from me?"

"Not too well…." I looked at the ground. "Please don't take me back to Eggman…" I blinked through teary eyes.

"I won't, only because he'd dismantle you, and I'd rather see you tortured."

"I'm not a robot…" Tears fell down my face.

"How would you know?" Shadow tilted his head to the side, his eyes filled with curiosity, and his ears twitched with eagerness.

"Just let me go! I want to see Sonic!" My silent tears turned into sobs.

"Answer the question and you can go Breanna." Shadow sighed.

"I don't ok! If you asked me what I did for my 12th birthday I wouldn't be able to tell you! I can't remember anything below the age of 15!" I cried harder and Shadow started to untie me.

"You can go now…" He sighed again.

"Thanks." I started walking out of the cave when the dark hedgehog grabbed my wrist.

"Do you still want to know who Maria is?"

"I think I know enough to know how special she was to you, and how much you miss her." I smiled.

"I loved her…" Shadow started to tear up.

"She probably loved you too Shadow. I don't know much about her, but I'm sure she'd want you to be happy." I gave him a small smile before exiting the cave, and re-entering the forest.

**I know! it's a really short chapter! But it was good anyway right? THANKIES FOR READING BYYEZ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Days to Remember: Chapter 8**

"_Um…who are you?" I look up at the man my mom was talking to._

"_I'm Doctor Ivo Robotnik!" He laughs and I back away skittishly. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, just yet." He smiled evilly as I screamed and ran, not quite knowing where I was going in the maze like hallway. I ran into one room, facing a giant robot about 10 times the size of me. I let out another scream, this one even louder as tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared up at the menacing piece of metal._

"_Oh don't cry you poor little thing!" I was picked up by a bat. _

"_Scary!" I sob._

"_It's ok it won't hurt you!" She starts rocking me back and forth in her arms, trying to calm me down._

"_ROUGE GIVE HER BACK!" Eggman grabs me out of the bat's arms and I start sobbing again._

"_I want Sonic back!" I screech._

"_Why does she want him?" _

"_Because he's her best friend…" Eggman sighed._

"_Let her see him once Eggy, she may be less cranky that way." Rouge laughed._

"_And how am I supposed to find him." Eggman growled._

"_Ask the girl, hey sweetheart where is Sonic usually?" _

"_In Station Square." _

As the flashback ended, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and my legs went limp, causing me to fall in the process. I scream and grip my head. I curl up in a ball, sobbing, hoping anyone will hear me before I black out and possibly be lost in the forest forever.

I start to attempt crawling when my eyesight turns blurry. The world looked like a whole bunch of static, the static you see when your TV isn't working, I collapse on the ground and finally, pass out.

"Breanna."

"Breanna….?"

"Breanna, wake up!" My eyes fluttered open to be looking up at green, emerald coloured eyes.

"Good, you're not dead." He laughed.

"Oh yeah Sonic I died, did you even check my pulse?" I rolled my eyes.

"No…"

"Well, I have to go see Eggman." I sigh.

"Why?"

"He's the only one who knows what really happened to me."

"B-but Tails finished the machine, we can start all over again, the past isn't that important! Just think ahead and about the present. You're with me now, don't you care about that!" Sonic crossed his arms angrily.

"It is important Sonic! You know what happened during your past! I know little bits and pieces of mine! You don't know what it's like to not know anything in your life!" I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I turned around.

"Breanna, please stay, I don't want to lose you…" He whimpered.

"I can take care of myself." I hissed and started walking.

"At least let me come!"

"So you can do what? Try and talk me out of it so we can live a 'happily ever after' life? Life isn't like that at all. Something's going to be there trying to ruin it." I turned my head to see Sonic standing there speechless, not able to move a muscle. That's a shock.

I left the suddenly tongue tied hedgehog standing there, as I started my trek to figure out why Eggman wanted me, and what's the real story to my past.

**Short chapter, I know, but I'm kind of facing writer's block…IDEAS WOULD BE APPRECIATED DX and reviews…I never get lots of those….**


	9. Chapter 9

Maybe having Sonic come with me was a good idea, I'm all by myself, and chances are Scourge will come looking for me again. If I knew what Eggman was bribing him with, maybe I could double it. Ugh, I feel so alone. I heard a branch break and I jumped into a tree, keeping myself hidden in the leaves. Speak of the devil.

"Breanna, I know you're here babe. I'm not going to hurt you this time, Eggman just wants to see you." Scourge looks up in my general direction. "You aren't very quiet when it comes to hiding."

"Leave me alone!" I pretend to start sobbing, though really I'm luring him in.

"Ugh, I'll get you myself." He started to follow the sound of my sobs and moved the leaves away from me. "Ah there's the pretty little girl." He showed his usual toothy grin.

"Do you ever just smile normally?" I hid a knife behind my back.

"Why would I want to do that? Girls find my smirk sexy, as should you." He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer, just as I anticipated.

I swung out my knife and dug it into his left shoulder before he even had a chance to react. There was a loud yowl of pain coming from Scourge as the blood dripped from his shoulder, and down his body.

"Where's Dr. Eggman's base?" I growl.

"Not like I'd tell you!" I twist the knife, making the wound deeper, and his blood starts flowing more rapidly.

"Ok, ok! I'll show you! Just get this damn knife out of me!" Scourge looks as if he was about to cry. I find that kind of amusing.

I take the knife out of his shoulder and bandage it up. The hole I made isn't as deep as it could've been. I'm sure it'll heal without the need of stitches.

"Follow me." He walked ahead of me, while I had the knife aimed at his back. If he were to make an unexpected move, he'll have a knife somewhere in his body, hopefully somewhere fatal.

We walked for quite a bit until he stopped in front of a giant dome like building.

"This is where he stays huh?" I put my hands on my hips and sighed.

"Yeah, I have to show you something first though." Before I could even blink, Scourge had spun around and threw a bag over me. I had forgotten he was as fast as Sonic. He had thrown me over his shoulder and carried me into the base.

Sonic's P.O.V

It was a good thing I followed Breanna. I had just watched her being carried away by Scourge from the safety of a tall tree. I should've persuaded her into staying with me, she wouldn't be brainwashed anymore, and she'd be happy. Sure, she'd be upset about not remembering anything, but she'd have a good future. I'm sure of it. I have to admit, she did fairly well up to this point.

I snuck my way into the base without setting off any alarm system. I killed a couple robots on the way though, nothing too out of the ordinary, Even though I'm sure ordinary and Egghead don't fit in the same sentence.

I walked into a large room with a hedgehog cowering in the corner of a cage, she heard my footsteps and turned around. Her brown eyes wide with fear.

"Don't hurt me!" She yelped and hugged her knees tightly.

"It's me, Sonic, I promise I won't hurt you." I put my hands in the air and took one step closer.

"No! Don't come any closer!" She whined. "It'll hear you."

"Bre, you have to let me help you." I gradually made my way over to the cage while listening to her complain and whine. Funny, the cage was unlocked.

"Ok, I'm going to come in and get you, then we'll leave and get you all fixed up, ok?"

"No! You'll be stuck here too! It'll hear you!"

"What will hear me baby?"

"The demon." Breanna's eyes look glossy and dazed. Eggman did something to her mind again.

"No one's going to come hurt me, I promise." I walk into the cage and lift her up. Breanna buries her head in my chest and whines softly.

"It's coming." She mutters, and suddenly the cage door swings closed and the latch shuts, locking us both in. Breanna began to wail, so I put her back down and kneeled in front of her.

Breanna's P.O.V

We were going to die. Any minute now the devil sent from hell will come, and it'll kill us both. Now I know for sure I should've stayed with Sonic. I should've known he'd try to come save me. He's the hero, it's what he does.

"Bre, I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen." Sonic wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"It's ok. At least we'll die together." I shrug and stare at the ground.

"I'm not losing without a fight." Sonic growled and ran a hair through my quills. It felt nice, but it probably would've been better if we weren't in a cage.

"Didn't think you would."

"Ho, ho, ho! What do we have here? A pesky blue hedgehog and a disobedient purple one." Eggman stould before the cage. "Sonic, you're little girlfriend already meet my new friend. Would you like to?" He chuckled maniacally.

"Sure Eggy, hit me with your best shot." Sonic took me out of his grip and stood up in a defensive position.

A thick metal door slowly opened and the ugliest, and scariest looking thing I had ever seen slinked out. It had two nostrils for a nose and it's face was pale with black circles around the eyes, which were also black circles. It walked while staying close to the ground, and had a hospital gown on. This thing also appeared to look human.

"Heh, it doesn't look that bad. Is this the demon you're scared of Bre?" Sonic smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Y-yes." I started trembling and sat back down in my corner, rocking back and forth. The demon's neck snapped up and looked directly at Sonic. It charged at him with incredibly fast speed and he hardly had enough time to dodge the attack.

In the mean time, Robotnik opened my cage door and quietly snuck me into a different chamber.

"Now let's see why you're being so defective." Eggman frowned. "Obey Eggman." I learned that if I cleared my mind of nothing, but the people I love, I would still have control over my mind.

"Ah, we need more power I see." The scientist hooked me up to some sort of machine to my head. I screamed and thrashed around, but it was too late, it had already taken effect.

"Now, obey Eggman."

"Must obey Eggman, kill Sonic the Hedgehog." I could see I was no longer Breanna, as my eyes turned a dark red when Sonic entered the room.


End file.
